À la vie à la mort
by wissep111
Summary: Arrivé sur une planète SG1 est bloqué. Ils devront survivre pendant un mois.


Titre : À la vie à la mort 

Auteur : Wissep111  
Email : Aventure

Saison : Jack est toujours colonel

Résumé : Arrivé sur une planète SG1 est bloqué. Ils devront survivre pendant un mois.

Statut :complet

Disclaimer : Les personnage présent dans se fan fic sont la propriété de MGM et SHOWTIME je ne suis pas payer pour écrire se fan fic je ne l'ai fait que pour le plaisir

Avertissement : Si vous voulez mettre mon fan fic sur un autre site prévenez moi avant la réponse seras probablement oui  
Note de l'auteur : Voici ma 5e fanfic. J'espère que vous apprécierez envoyez moi vos commentaires

À la vie à la mort

**Briefing **

**Hammond-** Voilà vous partez pour P2K-459 dans 30 minutes rompez!!!

SG1 quitta la pièce.

**Jack a Sam-** Super encore une planète ou on vas s'ennuyer

**Sam-** On verra mon colonel

Ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires pour ce préparé.

Salle d'embarquement 1 heure plus-tard 

**Hammond-** Bonne chance SG1

Jack fit un mini salut militaire et passa la porte suivit de Sam, Teal'c et enfin Daniel.

**P2K-459**

En arrivant, Jack s'assura qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.

**Jack-** Carter renvoyé la sonde sur terre, Daniel faites joujou avec vos caillou, Teal'c et moi on va faire un tour.

**Sam-** Bien mon colonel

Ils s'éloignèrent en direction de la forêt.

Sam admira le paysage, il y avait une route de terre qui suivait une rivière a trois pas de la porte et une forêt du côté opposé.

Elle sorti de ses rêveries et renvoya la sonde sur terre.

Jack se promenait avec Teal'c depuis 30 minutes et ils n'avait rien trouvé. Tout à coup une violente secousse leur fit perde l'équilibre. Les arbre tombaient de partout, un tomba sur l'épaule de Jack celui-ci cria de douleur. Teal'c se traîna vers lui pour le secourir. L'arbre n'était pas très grand et Teal'c réussi a dégagé O'neill. Il avait l'épaule déboîté. Un peu plus loin ils purent entendre Sam crié. Jack ce leva et ne prit pas le temps de remboîté son épaule, il s'élança en direction du cris. Il y trouva Sam, Daniel mais la porte avait disparut à la place il y avait un grand gouffre.

**Jack jura-** Personne de blessé?

La secousse s'était arrêté.

**Sam et Daniel**- Non

**Jack-** Bien Teal'c?

**Teal'c-** Je vais bien merci de vous en inquiété

**Jack**- Mais de rien bon que c'est-il passé ici.

Il tenta de levé son bras déboîté qu'il avait complètement oublié.

**Jack-** AIE!!!!

**Sam inquiète-** Mon colonel?? Vous êtes blessé???

**Jack-** Rien de grave un arbre ma tombé dessus et il a du me déboîté l'épaule Carter vous m'aidé?

**Sam s'approcha-** A trois ok mon colonel

**Jack-** ok

**Sam-** Un deux et elle tira pour remboîté son épaules

**Jack-** ARRRGGGHH!!!! Carter vous avez dit a trois.

**Sam-** Désolé mon colonel je ne sais que compté jusqu'à deux.

**Jack-** Oui ses sa merci Carter

**Sam souriante-** Mais de rien mon colonel je vais vous faire un bandage.

**Jack pendant qu'elle lui faisait un bandage pour pas bougé son bras-** Bon expliqué moi comment sa se fait que la porte a disparut

**Daniel-** Et bien la secousse a ouvert une fissure et la porte est tombé dedans.

**Jack-** super et on rentre comment??

Sam haussa les épaules.

**Jack prit sa tête entre sa mains-** Bon on monte le camp nous verrons se que nous ferons après.

**2 heures plus-tard**

Le camp était monté et Teal'c revenait avec du bois pour faire un feu.

Daniel sorti la nourriture d'un sac et prépara le repas quand à Sam elle parlait avec le colonel O'neill

**Sam-** ça va votre bras mon colonel 

**Jack soupira-** Oui numéro un

**Sam-** Il vont trouvé une solution pour venir nous cherché ne vous inquiété pas.

**Jack-** Attendez on a inversé les rôles habituellement c'est vous qui déprimé

**Sam-** Désolé je me reprend… On s'en sortira jamais on est mort

**Jack souriant-** Mais non Carter ils vont bien voir que nous revenons pas, ils vont tenté d'ouvrir la porte elle marcheras pas alors il vont appelé les Asgard ou les Tok'ras pour qu'il vienne nous sortir de la.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

**Daniel-** Désolé de vous déranger mais le dîné est près.

**Jack-** Oh non maman je veux encore zoué!!

**Daniel soupirant-** Ah Jack arrêté ça tout de suite.

Sam était sur le bord de mourir de rire.

**Jack-** Mais maman j'ai pas faim je veut resté avec Sam!!

**Daniel exaspéré-** Vous venez immédiatement sinon sa va refroidir.

Il s'éloigna 

**Teal'c-** Daniel Jackson pourquoi O'neill parle comme s'il n'avait que 8 ans terrien.

**Daniel-** Il blague Teal'c !!

Teal'c leva un sourcil interrogateur, décidément il ne si fera jamais.

Un peu plus loin Sam et Jack arrivaient en rigolant.

**Jack continuant son petit jeu-** Maman je peut invité Sam a mangé.

**Daniel-** Vous êtes exaspérant Jack

**Jack-** Merci beaucoup!!

Ils s'installèrent autour du feu pour souper.

**SGC **

**Hammond-** Ils font quoi !! Ils ont 4 heures de retard. Trop c'est trop envoyé une sonde.

**Sergent-** Bien mon général

Il ouvrit la porte et envoya une sonde. Celle-ci renvoya des image qui n'avait rien avoir a ce qu'il avait vu avant. La sonde étais dans une genre de grotte, elle regarda vers le haut et vu une lumière. Celle du jour et oui il étais dans un gouffre vraiment profond.

**Hammond essaya de contacté SG1-** SG1 me recevez vous?… Colonel O'neill???

P2K-459 **Voix-** G1…re…vez…ous…lonel…eill?? 

**Jack-** Ici le colonel O'neill la porte est tombé dans un gouffre lors d'une secousse impossible de revenir envoyé nous de l'aide par un vaisseau.

**Hammond-** k… on…fe…a…de…n…tre…m…eux

**Jack-** terminé

**Daniel-** Bon alors pas de problème on a qu'à attendre.

**Jack-** On a assez de nourriture pour 2 jours après il va falloir faire les hommes des cavernes.

Teal'c leva un sourcil.

**Jack-** Chassé et pêché.

**Daniel-** Vous connaissant vous allez vous occupé de la pêche.

**Jack-** Exactement et en plus on a pas trop besoin de nos 2 main pour pêché.

Daniel soupira.

Ils continuèrent a parlé de tous et de rien.

**Jack-** Bon Je suis crevé je vais me couché a demain les enfants et ne vous couchez pas trop tard Teal'c vous prenez le premier tour de garde.

**Teal'c-** Ok O'neill

**Daniel voyant ça revanche-** D'accord Papa on ne se coucheras pas trop tard promis.

**Jack le regarda d'un air menaçant**- Ne vous aventuré pas dans mon territoire Daniel.

Daniel leva les main innocemment.

Jack rentra dans sa tente et se coucha.

Les autres firent de même chacun leur tour jusqu'à temps que Teal'c se retrouve tous seul.

**1 heures plus-tard**

Jack se leva et alla voir Teal'c.

**Jack-** Allez Teal'c je prend le relais!!.

**Teal'c-** Vous êtes sur O'neill avec votre bras et se qui c'est passé aujourd'hui je croyait que vous voudriez dormir un peu.

**Jack souriant-** J'ai assé dormi et mon épaule va bien alors vous pouvez allé dormir.

**Teal'c-** Très bien O'neill rien a signalé ces dernières heures

Teal'c parti, laissant le colonel seul. Celui-ci entendit un grognement.

**Jack jura-** C'est quoi ça.

Jack sortit son zat et scruta les alentours. Tout à coup un genre de chien sort des bois et lui saute dessus en lui léchant le visage. Il avait le poil blanc, les yeux bleu, il était touffu avec le poil long.

**Jack-** AIIIEE MON ÉPAULE FAIT ATTENTION AIIIEE

Le chien lui léchait toujours le visage. Sam sortit de la tente avec son zat prête à tiré. Elle pointa le chien avec son arme.

**Jack la regarda-** Non Carter ne le tuer pas il est AIE MON ÉPAULE…(il jura) il est gentil.

Carter attrapa le chien et l'éloigna de Jack entre temps Daniel et Teal'c étaient sortit de leur tente.

**Teal'c-** O'neill vous allez bien

**Jack riant-** Je vais super bien.

Il appela la chien et celui-ci vint a lui.

**Jack-** Tu es beau mon toutou, il est ou ton maître??

Le chien lui répondit en aboya.

**Jack-** T'as pas de nom je vais t'en donné un que dit tu de Spyke ( j'ai toujours adoré se nom)

Les chien remua la queue 

Le reste de SG1 s'amusait a regardé cette scène.

**Jack regardant Daniel-** Maman je peut le gardé!!!

**Daniel soupira-** Si sa continu je vais pas supporté de resté ici plus d'une semaine.

**Jack sourit-** Bon vous pouvez aller vous recouché je reste ici avec Spyke

**3 heures plus-tard**

Sam ce lève pour prendre son tour quand elle sort elle voit Jack entrain de jouer avec Spyke, il lui lança un bâton Spyke va le chercher et revient puis Jack le félicite et lui relance le bâton.

**Sam-** Mon colonel je prend la garde vous pouvez allez vous couché

**Jack-** merci Carter (puis regardant le chien) Tu viens Spyke

Le chien blanc le suivit dans la tente.

Le reste de la nuit se passa sans embûche.

**2ème jours P2K-459**

Sam se réveilla et sorti de sa tente et une boule de poil blanche lui sauta dessus.

**Sam-** SPYKE!!!

Les trois hommes étaient déjà debout et étaient mort de rire.

**Jack-** Alors Dorothée bien dormi??

**Sam-** Oui merci mon colonel !!

Elle s'assit près de ses amis et coéquipier.

**Sam-** Alors avons nous eu des nouvelle du général Hammond

**Jack-** Oui il nous on contacté se matin

**Sam-** Et??

**Jack-** Et bien ça disait ça : le… to… ras… on… va…eau… qui… ar… veras… da… un… mois.

**Sam intriqué-** hein??

**Jack-** Et bien Daniel a traduit sa veut dire : Les tok'ras on un vaisseau qui arriveras dans un mois.

**Sam-** Un mois!!!

**Daniel-** Et oui on est foutu

**Jack-** Ben non Daniel on va être capable, Teal'c ira chassé, moi pêché, Sam s'amuseras avec la faune et vous ben vous vous ferez se don vous avez envi mais on a encore une journée de nourriture.

**Daniel-** Bon on fait quoi aujourd'hui???

**Jack-** On explore on a juste ça a faire de toute manière.

**Teal'c-** Je suis d'accord avec vous O'neill

**Jack-** Bien alors moi et Carter au sud et vous 2 au nord sa vous va???

**Tous-** Oui

**Jack-** Bien en route les enfants on se rejoint ici dans 4 heures (puis regardant son chien) Tu viens Spyke??

Le chien aboya et le suivit.

**2 heures plus-tard au sud**

**Jack-** M'ennui pas vous

**Sam-** Un peu mon colonel il n'y a pas grand chose a voir.

**Jack prit un bâton par terre et le lança plus loin-** Va chercher Spyke!!!

Spyke aboie et cour chercher le bâton.

**Jack-** Carter voulez vous essayé!!!

**Sam voyant la joie de son colonel-** D'accord

Sam prend le bâton et le lance plus loin. Le chien ne bouge pas d'un poil

Jack lui fait signe de lui dire d'aller le chercher.

**Sam-** Eh.. Va chercher Spyke

La boule de poil s'élance vers le bâton et le rapporte.

**Sam le flatte-** Bon chien!!

Jack souri a cette scène.

**Jack-** Bon il n'y a rien a voir on fait demi tour??

**Sam-** Pourquoi pas mon colonel.

**Nord**

Daniel était émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait. Il y avait là des ruines anciennes de plusieurs milliers d'années au moins 5000 ans mais étrangement ils étaient encore en assez bonne état. ( disons qu'il y avait encore un toit )

Teal'c prit sa radio et contacta le colonel.

**Teal'c-** O'neill, nous avons trouvé des ruines et vous??

**Jack-** Nada!!!

Teal'c leva un sourcil.

**Jack devina qu'il ne comprenait pas-** Sa veut dire rien

**Teal'c-** D'accord

**Jack-** revenez au camp on fera le point là bas

**Daniel ce mêla à la conversation-** Jack je veut resté ici…

**Jack le coupant-** Non Daniel on va revenir demain et si vous insistez je viens vous chercher moi même et sa va bardé.

**Daniel déçu-** Très bien

**Jack-** Parfait on se rejoint au camp terminé

Daniel et Teal'c ramassèrent leur affaires et quittèrent les ruines.

**Camp**

Jack et Sam arrivèrent et les 2 autres y étais déjà.

**Daniel-** Et bien …

**Jack-** Je vous interdit de prononcé un seul mot Daniel!!!

**Daniel-** Très bien.

**Jack-** Bon et c'est ruines sa donne quoi???

**Daniel-** Et bien il date…

Jack faisait semblant de dormir et ronflait.

**Daniel-** Jack vous voulez savoir oui ou non

**Jack-** Non je disait sa pour être poli.

**Daniel**- Vous poli mais ses impossible.

**Jack-** DANIEL!!!

**Daniel-** JACK!!!

**Sam-** MESSIEUR!!! Calmez-vous s.v.p.

**Jack-** Bon on soupe.

**Teal'c-** Ceci semble une très bonne idée O'neill

**Jack-** Bon parfait alors on a une genre de soupe que je ne

suis pas sur que ça vienne de la terre.

**Teal'c-** Oui sa viens bien de la terre O'neill

**Jack-** Je sais Teal'c!!

**Teal'c-** Alors pourquoi dites vous que vous ne croyiez pas que ceci viens de la terre

**Jack-** Vous êtes exaspérant Teal'c

Teal'c allait répliqué mais Sam s'interposa

**Sam-** Bon je vous expliquerez plus tard Teal'c

**Teal'c-** Merci major Carter

**Jack calmé-** Bon on mange!!

**Après le souper…**

**Jack-** Bon qui prend le premier tour!!!

**Teal'c-** Je vais le prendre

**Jack-** Bien …

**Sam-** Je prend le 2ème si vous voulez bien mon colonel

**Jack-** Très bien

**Daniel-** Je prend le dernier

**Jack-** Vous savez je suis pas encore assez vieux au point de devoir dormir 20 heures sur 24.

**Daniel-** Reposez vous Jack

**Sam-** Oui mon colonel

**Teal'c-** Vous êtes blessé et le major Carter et Daniel Jackson croient que vous devriez vous reposé.

**Jack regarda ceux-ci-** Je ne suis pas handicapé

**Sam-** Mon colonel…

**Jack-** Non major je ne veux rien entendre et en plus j'ai

Spyke avec moi donc je vais prendre le dernier tour bon!!!

**Sam-** Très bien mon colonel mais laissé moi au moins

vérifier si votre épaule va mieux.

**Jack-** Mon épaule va bien major merci de vous en inquiété

Sam fit un regard de chien battu le colonel ne pu résisté

**Jack-** Très bien vérifier

**Sam fit son sourire spécial Jack–** merci

Elle enleva le bandage de Jack et vérifia si c'était entrain de guérir.

**Daniel-** Alors Sam vous vous amusé!!!

**Jack-** Daniel!!!

**Daniel-** Jack!!!

**Sam soupira-** J'ai fini

**Jack regarda sa montre-** il est déjà 23h00 tout le monde au dodo grosse journée demain

Sam, Daniel et Jack réintégrèrent leur tente.

**Jack a Daniel-** Vous me réveiller a 3h00 ok

**Daniel-** Oui Jack je ne suis pas idiot

**Jack-** Vous en êtes sur ???

Il entra dans sa tente ne laissant pas le temps a Daniel de répondre

**3h00 AM**

Daniel regarda sa montre il devait réveillé Jack. Il se leva mais entendu du bruit vers les bois. Il sorti son Zat près a tiré, il scruta les environs. Une bande de loup sorti de la forêt, ils ressemblaient étrangement a Spyke a quelques détails près comme la couleur ceux-ci étais noir au yeux rouge cela ne présageait rien de bon.

**Daniel-** Tout doux les gentils chiens tout doux

Les chien hurlèrent et Daniel recula vers la tente.

**Jack-** Reculez Daniel

**Daniel-** Je suis content de vous voir pour une fois

Puis il recula.

**Jack-** Spyke parle leur si tu peux.

Spyke aboya et les autres le regardèrent et lui répondirent.

Spyke recula en jappant.

**Jack-** Bon et bien tu auras essayé.

Il tira sur le premier loup avec son Zat et Daniel limita.

**Tente de Sam 3h00 AM**

Le major se réveilla en sursaut elle entendait des bruit de tire de Zat dehors elle sorti et vu une 20ène de loup entrain d'attaqué le colonel et l'archéologue, elle sorti son Zat et commença a tiré sur les loup qui commençait a prendre le dessus Teal'c les rejoignirent. Un loup sauta dans le dos de Daniel, le griffa et s'accrocha a lui.

**Daniel-** saleté de bête

Il se débattait pour pouvoir l'enlevé mais Jack fut plus rapide et tira sur la boule noir qui s'effondra sonné.

**Daniel cria-** Merci

**Jack cria aussi fort-** Oh mais de rien Dany Boy!!

La bataille faisait rage et un loup mort 2 autres prenait sa place il étaient nombreux et SG1 commençait a faiblir.

Tout à coup un éclair rouge déchira le ciel et les loups s'enfuirent en gémissant.

**Jack-** Si c'est juste les éclairs qui leur fait peur, il sont vraiment trouillard

**Sam-** Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit les éclair qui les aies fait fuir.

**Jack-** Oui bon l'important c'est qu'ils soient partis. Tout le monde va bien.

**Sam-** Oui quelque coup de griffe par-ci par là

**Jack-** Dany boy??

**Daniel-** Eh oui sa na la pas l'air trop grave.

**Jack-** Teal'c??

**Teal'c-** Non rien de grave et vous O'neill

**Jack ce regarda-** Non rien de grave non plus bon alors on se soigne et …

Un autre éclair déchira le ciel dans un bruit assourdissant, Il commença a pleuvoir mais cette pluie étais fine et couleur rouge.

**Jack-** AIE mais c'est quoi se bordel cette pluie me brûle la peau.

**Tous-** Nous aussi!!

**Sam-** Aie les loups le savaient

**Jack-** Ils auraient pu nous prévenir bon Daniel vos ruine sont a combien d'heure d'ici

**Daniel-** 20 minutes si on y va en marchant et 10 si on y va Aie en courant

**Jack-** Bien je vote pour qu'on coure vite.

Tous se mirent a courir vers le nord la pluie n'était pas très forte pour le moment mais sa allait changer bientôt.

**8 minute de course plus-tard**

**Jack-** AIE (juron) sa fait mal en (juron)

**Sam-** Mon colonel aie nous y sommes presque!!!

En effet ils pouvaient voir les ruines au loin.

SG1 si précipita pour ce mettre a l'abri.

**Jack pour la 3ème fois-** Tout le monde va bien

**Tous-** eh ouais

**Sam-** Je ne croit pas qu'on resteras en vie pendant un mois sa ne fais que 2 jour et on est déjà blessé sa va super bien

**Jack-** Merci de nous remonté le moral major

**Sam souriante-** Oh mais de rien mon colonel

**Jack soupira-** Bon on s'installe ici jusqu'à ce que sa s'arrête ok??

**Tous-** oui

Le lendemain il plue toute la journée.

**4ème jour**

**Jack-** Je meurs de faim pas vous??

**Tous-** oui

**Jack-** Bien Teal'c et Carter la chasse moi et Daniel à la pêche le premier qui attrape de quoi prévient l'autre camp.

**Sam-** Bien mon colonel

**Jack-** Demain Carter je vais vous faire pêcher vous allez voir c'est super amusant.

**Sam souriant- **Oui j'en suis sûr.

Chacun parti de son côté.

**Côté pêche**

Le colonel pêchait avec une canne à pêche confectionné avec une branche d'arbre et une liane.

**Jack-** C'est mort y'a pas de poisson la dedans.

**Daniel-** Je ne croit pas Jack j'en ai un.

Il tira de toute c'est force pour le sortir.

**Jack-** allez Daniel c'est simple de sortir un poisson.

Il fini par le sortir.

**Jack-** Bon voilà (il prend sa radio) Carter on a de quoi mangé il est assez gros pour nous tous.

**Sam-** Nous on a rien trouvé probablement a cause de la pluie acide.

**Jack-** Pouvez vous m'expliquer comment sa se fait que des arbre et des animaux peuvent survivre a sa??

**Sam-** Peut-être a cause d'un produit dans l'air ou de la terre. Il faudrait que je vérifie le problème c'est que nos affaires sont probablement dissoutes.

**Jack-** Bon on se rejoint au ruines.

**Sam-** Bien mon colonel

**Ruines**

Jack s'occupait du poisson pendant que les autres parlaient autour du feu.

Jack- Tenez les enfants ces prêt.

Il prit un morceau de poisson et le lança a Spyke qui avala goulûment. Tout le monde mangea en silence.

**Jack-** Bon Carter prenez le premier tour, je prend le 2ème , Daniel le 3ème et Teal'c le dernier sa vous va??

**Tous-** Oui

**Jack-** Bien alors moi je vais dormir bonne nuit.

Il alla dans sa tente. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à le suivre.

La nuit ce passa sans encombre.

**15ème jour sur P2K-459**

( Je ne vais quand même pas faire tout les jours)

Jack se lavait au lac son épaule étais pratiquement complètement guérie. Après il alla rejoindre les autres qui mangeaient un de ses loups qui les avait attaqué 2 semaine plus tôt.

**Jack-** On fait quoi aujourd'hui?

Il ne donnait plus d'ordre au autres depuis au moins une semaine. Il avait même autorisé Sam a l'appelé Jack

Spyke aboya.

**Sam-** Bof j'en sais rien Jack.

**Daniel-** On a déjà fait le tour des chose a faire au moins 2 fois.

**Jack-** Ouais alors il faut trouvé d'autres choses a faire.

**Teal'c-** Pourquoi ne pas aller un peu plus loin dans nos exploration?

**Jack-** Mouais de toute manière on a pas le choix il nous reste 15 jours a moisir ici. Quel coté on va??

**Daniel-** Eh a l'ouest vers ses montagne là bas??

**Sam-** Moi sa me va

**Teal'c-** Moi aussi

**Jack-** Très bien allons si les enfants.

Il prirent leur Zat et partirent vers les montagnes.

**3 heures plus-tard**

Ils étaient à la moitié du chemin.

**Daniel-** On peut pas prendre une pause.

**Jack-** d'accord Danyboy.

Tout le monde s'installèrent sous un arbre pour souffler quand tout à coup une secousse se fit sentir.

**Jack-** Éloigné vous des arbre vite.

Une chance SG1 était à la frontière de la forêt. Les arbres tombait de partout. C'est alors que la montagne explosa.

**Daniel criant-** Oups ce n'est pas une montagne mais un volcan.

**Jack-** On dégage demi tour tout le monde vers la forêt.

Les arbres continuaient a tombé et les secousse étaient de plus en plus violente.

**La radio de Jack ce mit a grésillé-** Colo… comme… sava…

Jack ne prit pas le temps de répondre.

Une secousse les fient tous tombé et la radio de Jack s'activa, maintenant le SGC pouvait entendre tout se qui se passait sur la planète.

**SGC**

Au SGC, ils pouvaient entendre parfaitement ce que le colonel disait.

**Jack-** Sam attention a l'arbre!!!!!!

**Daniel-** Le volcan va entrer en éruption!!

**Sam-** Autant arrêté de courir on est mort

**Jack-** Toujours le même optimisme Sam!!

Hammond entendait ça impuissant.

**Jack sifflant-** WOW mais c'est super beau de la lave rappelé moi d'aller voir le film Volcano au ciné!!!!

**Sam-** Jack c'est pas le temps de niaisé!!!

**Jack-** Désolé mais c'est plus fort que moi!!!

**P2K-459**

SG1 n'avait jamais courut aussi vite que ça. Ils arriveraient bientôt aux ruines.

**Jack-** Voilà on y ai remballons nos armes on dégage d'ici!!!

Daniel- Par ou???

**Jack-** N'importe ou l'important c'est qu'on ne soit pas calciné Daniel!!!

**Teal'c-** Ne perdons pas de temps O'neill !!

Spyke aboya et grogna.

**Jack-** Bien on va au Nord-Est ainsi peut-être qu'on se feras pas prendre par la lave.

Tous ce dirigèrent dans cette direction en courant. Jack remarqua enfin sa radio ouverte.

**Jack-** Mon général ???

**Hammond-** Oui… jac… con… tré… vous… sur… v…tre… su…vi.

**Jack-** Hein mon général on vous reçoit mal et oh pi laissé tombé. Vous nous rappellerai plus-tard si vous pouvez encore!!!

Il ferma sa radio. Les secousse arrêtèrent et le volcan s'arrêta de craché sa bave brûlante.

**Jack-** Stop!!! Pause!!

Daniel s'écroula par terre, Teal'c s'assit tranquillement, Sam s'accota sur un arbre et Jack lui se coucha par terre.

**Jack-** Bon récapitulons on a plus de toit pour la pluie acide et la nuit va bientôt tombé. Une chance on a des armes et Spyke.

Celui-ci aboya encore, alla chercher un bâton et le déposa au pied de Jack.

**Jack sourit et le flatta-** Tu veux jouer mon beau???

Il prit le bâton et le lança un peu plus loin.

**Sam-** On devrait monté le camp.

**Jack-** Bonne idée Sam

Ils montèrent le camp, soupèrent et allèrent se couché car ils étaient épuisé.

**18ème jours 10h AM**

Il pleuvait dehors mais leur abri de fortune les protégeaient.

**Daniel-** Bon on fait quoi??

**Jack sorti une pièce-** Pile ou face???

**Sam-** Pile

**Jack tire la pièce-** Pile félicitation Sam!!!

**Daniel-** Très bien je me tais.

**Jack-** Excellente idée!!!

(pour faire court tout le monde s'ennuis a mourir)

La radio de Jack commence a grésillé.

**Hammond-** Co… nel… O'ne…ll?

**Jack-** C'est moi

**Hammond-** vo… llé… bien ??

**Jack-** Eh oui très bien il pleut chez nous alors on s'ennuis

**Hammond-** D'aco… plus… qu… 12… ours. D'ic… là… ten… bon… miné.

**Jack soupira-** Alors Sam Pile ou Face???

**20ème jours midi**

**Jack-** Alors vous voulez quoi sois un poisson vert, bleu, rose ou jaune vous avez le choix. Sam???

**Sam-** Je vais prendre le rose.

**Jack-** Tenez mademoiselle poisson rose à la carte.

Sam sourit

**Daniel-** Passez moi le jaune

**Jack lui lance le poisson- **Bonne appétit. Teal'c??

**Teal'c-** Peu importe O'neill

**Jack lui donna le bleu-** Bon le premier qui tombe malade averti les autres que sa couleur est pas bonne!!!

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. En effet jusqu'à date les seul poisson qu'ils mangeaient était beige.

Après le souper un étrange bruit ce fit entendre. Spyke grogna

**Jack-** Pas bon signe

Effectivement une meute de loups arriva et les encercla.

**Jack-** Sortez vos Zat tout doucement.

Un loup se précipita sur le colonel mais Spyke s'interposa et ramassa le coup. Le loup mordit la gorge de Spyke, celui-ci s'effondra.

**Jack-** Non SPYKE!!!!

Les autres loups ce précipitèrent sur eux et les mordirent, Alors que tout espoir était disparut un chasseur de la mort passa au dessus d'eux ce qui eu pour effet de faire fuir les loup.

**Jack-** Tout argh tout le monde va bien.

**Teal'c-** O'neill vaut mieux ne pas traîné ici!!!

**Sam-** Oui on s'en va dans la forêt comme sa on va être a couvert.

**Daniel-** Vite!!!

Tous le monde courut vers la forêt.

**Jack-** Il manquait plus que eu pour complété le tableau. Mais c'est le paradis ici!!!

**Teal'c haussa un sourcil- **Je ne croit pas que se soit le paradis O'neill

**Jack-** Laissez tombé.

**23ème jours 11h AM**

Cela faisait 3 jours qu'ils se cachaient. Les Goa'ulds avaient envahi déjà la plus-part de la planète mais SG1 avait trouvé une caverne.

**Jack-** Plus que 7 jours d'ici là il ne faut pas qu'ils nous trouve.

**Sam-** Sa ne va pas tardé Jack demain il auront bientôt fait de nous trouvé.

**Jack-** Connaissez-vous le mot optimisme???

**Sam-** Oui bien sur mais c'est évident qu'ils vont finir par nous trouvé.

**Daniel-** Bon les amoureux arrêté de vous chamaillé on devrait trouvé un plan.

**Jack-** arrêtez avec sa Daniel Ok c'est pas le moment!!!

**Sam-** Si on continue a crié comme ça on va se faire trouvé plus vite qu'on le pense.

**Jack tout bas-** Oui vous avez raison désolé.

**Teal'c-** Il faut trouvé un plan.

**Jack-** Bon voilà ce qu'on va faire quand ils vont nous trouvé…

**25ème jours 13h PM**

Les Jaffa les encerclaient.

**Daniel-** Oui votre plan est excellent.

**Jack-** Je pouvais pas savoir qu'une secousse gâcherait tout.

**Jaffa-** Taisez vous Tau'ri

**Jack-** Et pourquoi je me tairait.

**Jaffa-** Parce que tu vas mourir sinon.

**Jack-** Alors j'ai le choix de mourir maintenant ou de mourir plus-tard choix très difficile.

Le Jaffa le Zat une fois.

Sam ce précipite pour l'aidé mais un Jaffa s'interpose

**Jack-** ARRRGGGHHH ça fait mal.

**Jaffa-** La ferme Tau'ri

**Sam-** Jack faites ce qu'il vous dit.

**Jack-** D'accord c'est bon.

**Jaffa à d'autres Jaffa- **Emmené les devant notre grand maître Hâpy

**Jack- **Daniel qui c'est celui-là???

**Daniel-** Hâpy est la personnification de la crue du Nil, il est responsable de la fertilité de la terre et est ainsi garant de toute vie. C'est le génie par excellence de la fécondité et de l'abondance. Selon la mythologie, le dieu vivait non loin d'éléphantine dans une caverne d'ou jaillissaient les eaux du Nil. Une autre caverne de Hâpy situé au Nord de Memphis alimentait les eaux du Delta.

**Jack-** Ok j'ai rien compris.

**Daniel-** Il fait poussé le gazon Jack

**Jack-** ah!!! D'accord la j'ai compris.

Pendant qu'ils parlait ils n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils était rendu dans le vaisseau.

**Même jours vaisseau d'Hâpy**

**Hâpy-** Voilà donc les étrangers à genoux devant votre dieu.

**Jack-** Non merci

Un Jaffa s'approcha et les frappa tous au niveau des genoux.

**Jack-** Si vous insisté alors…

**Hâpy-** Taisez vous!!! Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur ma planète

**Jack-** Votre planète mon oeil on est la depuis pratiquement un mois et il n'y avait personne alors ce n'est pas votre planète désolé

**Hâpy-** Cette planète m'appartient maintenant.

**Jack-** J'espère que vous aimé les douche acide alors.

**Hâpy-** De quoi parlez vous???

**Jack-** Vous le saurez bien assez tôt

**Hâpy-** Non maintenant dites le moi sinon je vous tue

**Jack ne voyant pas a quoi ça servait de ne pas le dire- **Très bien il y a des pluie acide sur cette planète.

**Hâpy rie au éclat-** Et comment la végétation a pu survivre alors???

**Sam qui n'avait rien dit jusque là-** On en sais rien

**Hâpy-** j'ai l'intention de vous faire parlez tau'ri

**Jack sarcastique-** Ben tient quel surprise!!!

**Hâpy-** Tais toi!!!!

Il prit un Zat et tira un coup sur Jack qui perdit conscience 

**Hâpy fâché-** Emmené les en prison immédiatement!!!!

Les Jaffas les emmena sans ménagement, 2 autres traînait Jack toujours inconscient

Cellule 17h PM 

Jack ce réveilla tout doucement il avait mal partout.

**Jack-** Carter????

**Sam-** Je suis la mon colonel

En effet la situation les ramenait a l'ordre et au grade.

**Jack pour la énième fois ce mois si-** Tout le monde va bien?

**Sam-** ça va

**Daniel-** c'est ok

**Teal'c-** Je vais bien merci

**Jack**- On fait quoi la ???

**Sam-** En fait mon colonel on a un plan.

**26ème jour 7h AM**

Le prima d'Hâpy vint les chercher et les emmena dans une salle complètement déserte a part le prima et quelques gardes Jaffas. Ceux-ci fit mettre a genoux SG1

**Daniel-** Excellent et la on va se faire torturé

**Jack-** Fermez la Daniel

**Daniel-** Vous avez mangez de la vache enragé ou quoi

**Jack-** Vous vous la fermez ou je vais le faire moi même c'est clair

**Sam-** Calmez vous mon colonel 

**Jack-** Je ne vous ai rien demandé major

Le prima semblait s'amusé de cette scène. Un Jaffa allait aller les faire taire mais le prima l'en empêcha pour voir la suite de la dispute.

**Sam-** Je me demande pourquoi je reste la a faire ce que vous voulez.

**Jack-** Surveillé vos parole sinon …

**Sam-** Sinon quoi vous allez faire un rapport

**Teal'c-** Voyons arrêté

**Jack ce leva-** Vous savez major je peux faire plus qu'un rapport

**Sam ce leva aussi-** Ah oui j'ai hâte de voir sa

**Daniel ce leva lui aussi-** Vous êtes pathétique Jack

Teal'c ce leva en dernier et s'interposa entre Jack et Sam.

Celle-ci le poussa. Le signal est lancé. Teal'c frappe alors le prima qui complètement surpris ne réagi pas assez rapidement. Jack lui s'occupe du garde près de la porte et l'assomme en moins de deux. Il lui prend son arme et viens au secours de Daniel qui a beaucoup de misère avec son Jaffa.

**Jack-** Daniel couchez!!!!

Daniel se penche et le Jaffa en avant de lui perd littéralement sa tête.

**Daniel-** Merci Jack

**Jack-** De rien bon plus vite on sors d'ici plus vite on va… eh… plus vite on va être sorti bon prenez leur armes et on dégage

Une fois sorti, il laissèrent Teal'c les guidé. SG1 rencontra quelques patrouille mais ils furent plus rapide qu'eux et les élimina rapidement.

L'équipe arriva au anneaux de transport et on vite fait de se sauvé loin du vaisseau.

**27ème jours 14h PM**

Daniel ce réveilla tranquillement.

**Jack-** Alors Danyboy ce réveille!!!

**Daniel-** Combien de jours encore???

**Jack-** 3 ou 2 si on a de la chance

**Daniel-** Ou est Sam???

**Jack-** Elle est allé faire un tour dehors.

Après s'être sauvé SG1 avait trouvé une grotte et si étais réfugier.

Tout à coup des anneaux de transport apparurent au milieu de la grotte et laissèrent place à Sam qui était toute souriante

**Jack-** Votre père est là apparemment

**Sam-** Oui vous pouvez venir vite avant qu'Hâpy ne s'en rende compte.

Tout le monde s'entassèrent sur l'endroit des anneaux et furent téléporté dans le vaisseau de Jacob.

**Jacob-** Bon on s'en va des chasseurs approchent

**Jack-** Bonjour comment allez vous moi ça va super bien merci de vous en inquiété

**Jacob-** Jack arrêté de faire l'idiot.

**Jack-** Vous êtes en avance

**Jacob-** Si vous voulez je peux revenir dans 3 jours

**Jack-** Non merci

Le vaisseau quitta la planète rapidement.

**Jacob-** Je vais vous déposé sur la planète Gordos la vous pourrez rentré chez vous.

**Daniel-** On a plus de décodeur.

**Jacob-** Maintenant oui.

Il lui en lança un.

**Daniel-** merci

Il arrivèrent en 1 heure sur Gordos. Après quelques remerciement Jacob les téléporta sur la planète et parti.

Gordos 

**Jack-** Daniel entré les coordonné on rentre à la maison enfin.

Daniel se dirigeait vers la porte quand tout à coup une bande d'humain se précipita sur eux en tirant avec des lances Goa'ulds et des Zat.

**Jack-** Vite Daniel!!!

Les autres couvraient celui-ci pendant qu'il activait la porte.

Sam ce fit touché a la jambe gauche et s'effondra par terre.

Jack la pris dans ces bras et passa la porte bientôt suivit de Daniel et Teal'c.

SGC **Ingénieur-** On reçoit un signal c'est SG1 

**Hammond-** Ah enfin sa fait quand même un mois.

Il vit Jack arrivé et s'effondré par terre avec Sam dans ces bras.

**Hammond-** Appelez une équipe médical vite!!!

Sam ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hammond était aussi énervé.

**Sam-** Mon colonel vous pouvez vous relevez s.v.p.

Jack ne répondit pas 

**Sam-** Mon colonel???

L'équipe médical le souleva et elle put voir avec horreur la blessure à l'épaule de Jack.

Une autres équipe aida Sam a ce mettre sur le brancard.

**Hammond-** allez tous a l'infirmerie (puis regardant Teal'c et Daniel) débriefing après.

Le lendemain 

Jack ce réveilla et ouvrir les yeux il vu alors la pièce ou il était.

**Jack tous bas-** Oh non pas l'infirmerie

**Janet-** ah colonel vous ne pouvez pas vous passez de moi?

**Jack-** Non quand je sors d'ici doc

**Hammond qui venait d'arrivé-** quand le docteur Fraiser vous le dira.

**Jack-** Eille général ça fait un baille quoi de neuf ici.

**Hammond-** Sans vous il ne sais pas passé grand chose.

**Jack-** Pas de mission suicide???

**Hammond-** Non aucune.

**Jack-** y'a juste nous qui peut en faire.

Puis il se souviens de Sam et des autres 

**Jack-** Comment vont les autres???

**Teal'c et Daniel-** nous on va bien.

**Jack-** Et Sam??

**Hammond-** Sam depuis quand dites vous Sam colonel O'neill??

**Jack-** Oups sa ma échappé désolé c'est l'habitude alors elle va comment. 

**Hammond-** Elle va bien elle se repose dans ces cartiers.

**Jack souriant-** Bonjour Carter quoi de 9.

**Hammond se retourne et voit Sam dans l'embrasure de la porte-** Major le docteur vous a déjà dit de resté dans votre chambre!!!

**Sam-** Je venais juste voir comment il allait.

**Jack-** Il va bien merci de vous en inquiété Carter.

Elle lui fit son sourire spécial Jack.

Jack lui rendit son sourire.

**Janet-** bref tout le monde dehors ouste aller ailleurs le colonel…

**Jack-** C'est bon on connaît la chanson

Tout le monde sortit laissant le colonel se morfondre tout seul.

FIN


End file.
